An embodiment relates generally to lighting systems, and more specifically, to an illumination of enhanced image capture systems.
Vehicle safety systems may include vision based systems that capture images of objects for classifying and identifying objects. The objects may include other vehicles, pedestrians, roads, and other objects in or near a course of travel of the vehicle. In order to capture images from a vision system, the illumination of the captured view must be adequate to properly illuminate the object, especially at night. The camera is fixed and pointed in the view of direction of the illumination as generated by the headlamps. As a result, the vision based system captures and recognizes objects that are illuminated in the field of radiated light, and more specifically, the section of the radiated light where the illumination is more intensified. That is, the illumination from the headlamp beams are more intensified where focus point of the headlamp beams are located. The intensity of the illumination of the headlamp beam is diminished in areas further from the focus point of the headlamp beam. Therefore objects to the side of the road, such as a pedestrian or an animal, may not be adequately illuminated since the focus of the headlamp beams is directed forward of the vehicle on the path of travel. As a result, objects to the side of the road may not be captured and illuminated due to the inadequacy of illumination on the object.